clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
MascBots
MascBots were robots invented by Gary the Gadget Guy, created for use at the 10th Anniversary Party. They are robotic versions of various mascots, and served as informants at various rooms. Each gave a small description of the room, as well as personal commentary from the character the bot is based off. History On the third week of the Anniversary Party, the MascBots started malfunctioning, and their regular descriptions of rooms were filled with random capitalized letters, as well as static sound effects, and computing errors. As result of this, their "eyes" turned black, their pupils turned green, and an antenna was added to the side of their heads, which was the cause of said corruption. These antennae were built by Herbert. By the time the Halloween Party 2015 started, the robots were corrupted completely, and began to run around Club Penguin Island, causing havoc all over the island. The characters they are based on individually request the player to find an object they are scared of, in order to deactivate the robots, due to them having the same fears as their penguin counterparts. After all being deactivated, and the Halloween Party ended, it is unknown what happened to them. Aunt Arctic Bot The Aunt Arctic Bot was located at the Dock, which returned from Camp Penguin. The robot was placed by some trees, near the path to the Town. During the Halloween Party, it is located next to gates bordering the Town. Regular: "Welcome to Camp Penguin everyone! Enjoy a fish burger picnic at this lovely outdoor grill from the Camp Party of 2007." Malfunctioned: "WelcOME to Camp Penguin. EnJoy a FisH burgEr pICnic aT tHe CaMP PArtY oF 2007…**ZOT**. Compile ERROR!!: COULD NOT FIND CP2015 MODULE((!:[]__ RESTART TO RECOVER" During the Halloween Party, the Aunt Arctic Bot was the second robot the player must deactivate. Its fear is bad spelling, which was located on a piece of paper in the School. Cadence Bot The Cadence Bot was located at the Ski Village, which returned from the Music Jam 2011. The robot was placed next to the Casa Fiesta building. During the Halloween Party, it is located in the center of the room. Regular: "This Music Jam 2011 room is a wicked place to start your career. Grab an instrument and play for the crowds outside the Casa Fiesta!" Malfunctioned: "ThiS MuSIC JaM 2011 rooM is wICKed. (evaluating “wicked”. Set $self to true) Grab an insStruMeNt and plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **CLICK** world}" During the Halloween Party, the Cadence Bot was the fourth robot the player must deactivate. Its fear is a bug, which was located in the Underground Pool. Dot Bot The Dot Bot was located at the Cove, which returned from the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. The robot was placed next to the large pineapple and lemon lifeguard chair. During the Halloween Party, it is located by a small wooden hut. Regular: "The Temple of Fruit was all about feeding fruit to a hungry volcano. And the reward? Smoothie Smash! You might not have even noticed me at this party. I was testing my lemon costume." Malfunctioned: "The TeMple of Fruit was all aBout feeding fruit to a hUngry volcano. And the *BEEeeep*... ;;Error text = Null object reference. unrecoverable error. have a nice day." During the Halloween Party, the Dot Bot was the fifth robot the player must deactivate. Its fear is an "ugly sweater", which was located in the Clothes Shop. Gary Bot The Gary Bot was located at the Mine Shack, which returned from Pi Day. The robot was placed next to the School, replacing a table with pies. During the Halloween Party, it is located between the entrance to the Mine and path to the Skatepark. Regular: "This is where we celebrated Pi Day 2015. While math is exciting on its own, we supplied pie to enhance the experience! What is your favorite kind of pie? Apple, peach, or 3.14?" Malfunctioned: "ThIs is whEre we cElebraTed Pi DAy 2015. And whiLe *BEEEEP* maTh is already eXciting.... *BZzzzzzttttt* ....... g:/>dir /p no file found sorry dave sorry dave retry retry command reboot" During the Halloween Party, the Gary Bot was the first robot the player must deactivate. Its fear is decaffeinated coffee, which was located in the Coffee Shop. PH Bot The PH Bot was located at the Snow Forts, which returned from the Puffle Party 2010. The robot was placed in front of the pink puffle's fort. During the Halloween Party, it is located in the center of the room. Regular: "G'day mate! Can ya guess why this is a favorite room of mine? Right-o, it's all the puffles. They love a good snowball fight!" Malfunctioned: "G'day maTe! Can ya gUess why this is a faVourite room of miNe? RiGht-o, it's becauSe of... *Diinngg? DIIInnngggg* ;;......error 530 unexpected error please call manufacturer *BZZZZTTT*" During the Halloween Party, the PH Bot was the seventh robot the player must deactivate. Its fear is a UFO, which was located at the Beacon. Rockhopper Bot The Rockhopper Bot was located at the Forest, which returned from the Island Adventure Party 2010. The robot was placed next to the tree hut. During the Halloween Party, it is located in the center of the room, next to a rock formation. Regular: "Y'arrr, this spot be close to me heart. A wee inlet to toss off ye boots and rest yer sea-soaked toes. Island Adventure 2010 they called it, and it be a sweet adventure indeed." Malfunctioned: "Yarrr, this be a spot closE to me heaRt. A wee inlet to toss off yer *BZZZBBZZTT* BoOts and rEst yer *Beeeoooooooppp* corrupt file cortex.exe (err 2085: uh oh) *BZZZzzzztt*" During the Halloween Party, the Rockhopper Bot was the third robot the player must deactivate. Its fear is a flamingo, which was located at the Ice Rink. Rookie Bot The Rookie Bot was located at the Plaza, which returned from Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. The robot was placed south of the Pizza Parlor, replacing lifting bars. During the Halloween Party, it is located in the center of the room. Regular: "The 2013 Summer Jam was totally tubular! Or maybe circular? Either way, enjoy the sand and surf from this hot party!" Malfunctioned: "The 2013 Summer Jaaam was totally tubular! ((Goto END. END!@)) EnJoY tHE sanD…DANGER DANGER! *ZZT* **BZORT**" Corrupted: "**BZZZT** You found my fear. But you'll never find the secret lair in the Coffee Shop! ... Oops! **running scared.exe! ShUTTiNG DooOoown" During the Halloween Party, the Rookie Bot was the eighth and final robot the player must deactivate. Its fear is a clown, which a mask depicting one was located in the Arcade. Sensei Bot The Sensei Bot was located at the Beach, which returned from the Adventure Party. The robot was placed by some bushes, opposite the shoreline. During the Halloween Party, it is located in the center of the room, next to some cages and the Lighthouse. Regular: "I feel a great calmness here. Originating from the 2009 Adventure Party, this peaceful place teems with life. Perhaps I should journey from the Dojo more often... such discovery is food for the spirit." Malfunctioned: "I feel a grEat calmnEss here. OrigiNating from tHe 2009 AdVenture ParTy *BZZZzzzzztttt* ;;error 392 erasing the contents of sensei.cfg" During the Halloween Party, the Sensei Bot was the sixth robot the player must deactivate. Its fear is a beard trimmer, which was located in the Puffle Hotel Spa. Meggbot During the course of the 10th Anniversary Party, there was a robot themed after Megg, which posted "in place of" her on the What's New Blog during the anniversary. The Meggbot did not appear in-game. A few days before the end of the Anniversary Party, blog posts from the Meggbot ended in the same glitchy texts as the others. A few days after the Halloween Party began, the bot "took over" the blog, and was labeled "Meggbot, the Almighty Ruler of the Blog". The bot was later "defeated" by mustaches, which Megg referred to as being "kind of scary". Trivia *According to Gary in issue #520 of the Club Penguin Times, the robots were programmed to have the same personality of the characters they represent, and were also in "near-perfect version 2999". **Also in issue #520, Herbert, under the alias "Notta Bare", asked a question on how Gary built the MascBots. Gary explains, although this not only gives Herbert the knowledge to corrupt the robots, but also make one of his own- the Herbot. Gallery Regular Character dialogue Aunt Arctic Bot.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Cadence Bot.png|Cadence Bot Dot Bot.png|Dot Bot Gary Bot.png|Gary Bot PH Bot.png|PH Bot Rockhopper Bot.png|Rockhopper Bot Rookie Bot.png|Rookie Bot Sensei Bot.png|Sensei Bot Sprites Aunt Arctic Bot sprite.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Cadence Bot sprite.png|Cadence Bot Dot Bot sprite.png|Dot Bot Gary Bot sprite.png|Gary Bot PH Bot sprite.png|PH Bot Rockhopper Bot sprite.png|Rockhopper Bot Rookie Bot sprite.png|Rookie Bot Sensei Bot sprite.png|Sensei Bot Malfunctioned Character dialogue Aunt Arctic Bot malfunctioned.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Cadence Bot malfunctioned.png|Cadence Bot Dot Bot malfunctioned.png|Dot Bot Gary Bot malfunctioned.png|Gary Bot PH Bot malfunctioned.png|PH Bot Rockhopper Bot malfunctioned.png|Rockhopper Bot Rookie Bot malfunctioned.png|Rookie Bot Sensei Bot malfunctioned.png|Sensei Bot Sprites Aunt Arctic Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Cadence Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Cadence Bot Dot Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Dot Bot Gary Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Gary Bot PH Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|PH Bot Rockhopper Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Rockhopper Bot Rookie Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Rookie Bot Sensei Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Sensei Bot Corrupted Character dialogue Aunt Arctic Bot corrupted.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Gary Bot corrupted.png|Gary Bot Rookie Bot corrupted.png|Rookie Bot Sprites Aunt Arctic Bot corrupted sprite.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Cadence Bot corrupted sprite.png|Cadence Bot Dot Bot corrupted sprite.png|Dot Bot Gary Bot corrupted sprite.png|Gary Bot PH Bot corrupted sprite.png|PH Bot Rockhopper Bot corrupted sprite.png|Rockhopper Bot Rookie Bot corrupted sprite.png|Rookie Bot Sensei Bot corrupted sprite.png|Sensei Bot Other Meggbot.png|Meggbot Meggbot corrupted.png|Meggbot corrupted MascBots blueprints.png|A blueprint for MascBots, as seen in issue 519 of the Club Penguin Times See also *List of Gary's Inventions *Penguin Robots *Test Robots Category:10th Anniversary Party Category:Robots Category:Gary's inventions Category:Halloween Party 2015